Butterfly
by Anger Issues
Summary: Butterflies. Happily, slowly drifting. Wonderfully careless creatures, loving, living. Smiling, happy souls, never sad. That is, until, they fall into the clutches of a spider's web, struggling, only able the wait for their death to reach them. Pleading, they call for help, only to be shushed by the deadly spider. This is a story about Daphne Grimm. And she is the spider. HIATUS
1. Nightmares

**A/N: I put this off for way too long...**

**BUT IT'S FINALLY HERE! :D :D :D :D :D**

**I'm so happy!**

**Rated T solely for violence in later chapters**

**This will be a multi-chapter story, but I'm not sure how many chapters. When I decide it, I'll tell you. ;D**

**Oh, and there are two quotes from one of my favorite series...It's the most popular book series on Fanfiction...About a boy who lived...And was a wizard...Cupcakes if you get the quote. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sisters Grimm or Godiva Chocolate. I wish I did... :P**

**Go ahead...come on...you wouldn't have clicked this story if you didn't want to...**

**Read on...**

* * *

A bickering Sabrina and Puck came through the door to the Grimm house, arriving from 9th grade.

"And that is how ducks kill lives."

"Puck," Sabrina said, dusting dirt off of her blue shirt, "That is the single most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. How in the world would a duck be able to pull the trigger?"

The two fourteen year olds continued upstairs. Not a moment later, Daphne rushed through the front door with all of her sugar induced happiness and started frantically running around, yelling.

"Red Red Red Red Red Red Red Red Red Red Red Red!"

A coughing, small girl wearing red stepped out from behind a door and quietly said, "Yes, Daphne?"

Daphne bounced up and down, causing the ruffles on her yellow shirt to do the same. "You never ever believe what happened today! Gabrielle was talking to Luke when Andrew just stepped up and _slapped_ her! Can you believe that? I can't! Then he poked Katie, like, _really_ hard and now he has in-school suspin- suspan-"

"Suspension?" Red suggested. She grabbed a tissue and sneezed into it, trying to get over her cold.

"Yeah. I don't like him. He was such a snotty jerkazoid. Remind me again, why did you get sick on one of the graviest of school?"

Red went back over to the couch and lay down on it, pulling the blanket over herself. Daphne followed behind, opting for a fluffy chair instead. The sick child replied, "Granny said that since my story is one of the newest, my immunities won't be the highest."

"Right, right. Well, did you know that Logan said he-"

_THUD_.

"Daphne!" Uncle Jake's voice came from upstairs. "Could you help me? I'm in a bit of a…situation."

"Sure thing!" Daphne sighed. "Sorry, Red. I'll have to fill you in later."

The ten-year-old jumped up and tumbled upstairs into her uncle's room.

* * *

As she stepped in, Daphne was overwhelmed by all the magical bits and bobs hanging around on his walls. Wands were stuffed into coffee mugs, and necklaces hung around on drawer handles, ceiling fan blades, and door handles. Rings littered the floor and tables. Various crystal balls, books, and shoes resided in dressers that obviously had not been bought for clothes. Hats decorated with gems and glowing fabrics sat on a hat rack, and one with a variety of real noses occasionally sneezed.

"What do you need, Uncle Jake?" Daphne was too busy absorbing the features of the room, to notice where her uncle was sitting.

"Uh, could you help me get up?"

Daphne did a quick scan of the room. "Where are you?"

"Up here."

Slowly, Daphne directed her head to the ceilings, where her uncle resided, stretched out like a starfish, with a glittering pendant rested on his chest.

"No way," an astonished Daphne said, staring at him, "No _freaking way_. How did you get up there? That is so punk-rock."

Uncle Jake sighed. "It's not very punk-rock when you're a ceiling starfish."

"Right. So, er, I kind of need to know how you got up to get you down."

"Anti-gravity gem. Just grab the scissors from the desk and cut this necklace off."

"But when you fall, won't you-" Daphne started. If he didn't shift himself over his bed, then when he fell…

"Daphne, you know I hate to quote Nike, but _just do it_." Jake sighed.

"Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Daphne hopped over three giant books, one of which was in a cage. She bent over to poke it, only for the brown, leather book to suddenly bare fangs and snap at her.

She walked over to the cluttered desk and shoveled a colorful variety of strange papers and a few floating pencils that stayed vertical. Daphne murmured about how Uncle Jake was so disorganized and a bright green quill began writing down every word she said.

After successfully finding the small pair of scissors, she dragged a wooden chair below Jake's neck and stood atop of it. Reaching up, Daphne slowly began cutting the tiny metal chain.

"Could you please hurry up a bit?" Uncle Jake whined. "There's a pin stuck under my bottom and it's poking me."

"It might be a bit easier to cut if your only scissors weren't safety scissors."

"…"

* * *

After about five minutes of silence, Daphne cut through the chain, and, just as she had suspected, Uncle Jake fell onto the floor.

She jumped down from the chair and sat in it, barely suppressing her laughter. Slowly, Uncle Jake stood, up and Daphne burst into a fit of giggles after seeing the many rings stuck on his face.

He shook them off, but her laughter only grew stronger. The rings had imprinted red circles onto him, leaving him looking like his face was polka-dotted.

A solid ten minutes of laughing had passed, once Jake looked into the mirror and saw his own reflection. At first, it was embarrassed chuckling, then hearty, nervous, and finally, flat-out laughing. When the chuckling had died down, Jake spoke.

"Alright, kiddo. That was pretty funny. Thanks."

Daphne took this as her dismissal, and rose to leave the room. As she passed through the doorway, her arm accidentally tipped over a clear jar.

She registered what had happened only after it was inches away from hitting the floor. A dull thud rebounded throughout the room, as the thick glass stayed in place. Daphne knew something terrible would have happened had the jar broken based on Jake's look of horror displayed across his facial features.

"Uncle Jake? What's in that jar? It looks empty…" Daphne trailed off as she was looking at the jar. If you looked close enough, you could see the faint outline of a sparkling mist swirling around the jar. Daphne made the mistake of looking at it too long, and the mist seemed to come up to her, and started ramming the glass. Ignoring the voice of Uncle Jake, Daphne continued to listen, as the mist's swishing began to sound like a faint voice.

_Open the jar, Daphne, _it said, sounding very convincing. _I need you to open the jar. Won't you help a poor old soul like me? I'm trapped. Stuck here until someone, like you, frees me. A caged animal, you could say…_

She began to twist the lid, and slivers of the mist rapidly came out, sinking into her skin. Only half a dozen of slivers had come out when the jar was ripped out of her hand, and the lid had become screwed on tightly.

"That," Uncle Jake said, clutching the jar as if it were a life line, "is Red's insanity."

_"WHAT?" _Daphne screeched. "I thought you got rid of that! Does Red know?"

Uncle Jake suddenly looked guilty. "Well, we did get rid of it in the first place, but since Canis keeps the Wolf under lock and key, I needed some way to study the spirits. No, Red doesn't know, but whatever you do, do not tell her. I'm not supposed to have this."

"Fine. But how did you get it? I thought Nurse Sprat had it."

"That's for me to know and for you to ponder. On a completely unrelated note, Nurse Sprat loves Godiva chocolate."

Daphne nodded and mentally saved that note for future use.

"Does anyone know you have it?"

Her uncle looked nervous. "Well...not exactly...er, you see, Nurse Sprat, Farrah, and you are the only ones who know, but I was planning to tell Canis sooner or later. Preferably later..."

"Granny Relda doesn't know?"

"She knows about it, just not what's in it. But eventually everyone will know. At least, that's what Farrah told me."

Daphne bit her lip. "You know I'm not good at keeping secrets."

"Yes," Uncle Jake said, "and that is why you have to promise you will never tell anyone, especially Red and Canis."

"I promise." Daphne said with a sigh

Saying her goodbye, Daphne slowly walked out the door, careful not to knock anything over.

She walked downstairs and found a sleeping Red, snoring almost silently.

Daphne walked over to the table and began her homework, yet her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't help but wonder:_ Would the insanity do to her what it did to Red?_

* * *

Red listened as Daphne footsteps raced up the stairs. Hearing the click to Uncle Jake's room, she snuggled under the blankets and closed her eyes.

She had been struck with a cold very common to younger Everafters. Sneezing, headaches, coughing, that horrible under the weather feeling…the whole nine yards. Except Red felt as if she was under the weather of a flooding thunder-storm with sewage rain while a tsunami of snot washed over her again and again with rapid winds of dust lashing out at her.

Being sick was _awful._

A sudden wave of nausea filled Red's stomach. She grabbed the silver bowl from the floor and threw up. Half a bowl of lumpy yellow-green phlegm stared at her.

Red slowly stood up and brought the bowl to the kitchen. She washed out the disgusting contents and placed it in the empty dishwasher.

She proceeded to rip a paper towel from the stand and wiped her mouth. She threw it away and opened a cupboard full of clear glass cups.

She reached up and grabbed a cup, then filled it with water. Red bent over the sink, then washed out her mouth and gurgled, yet the putrid taste of vomit remained strong.

Putting the glass in the dishwasher as well, Red's headache began to grow painfully, and she laid back down on the couch. Closing her eyes once more, she fell asleep, only to fall into a dark nightmare.

_Red was standing outside of the Grimm household. Judging by barren trees and the frosted over ground, she guessed that it was winter, but she didn't seem affected by the weather, as she was toasty and warm._

_Hurrying inside, she called out, but had no voice. She went upstairs, and realized she had to headache or murky taste in her mouth. Her cold must have been gone._

_Walking over to her and Daphne's room, Red reached out the doorknob, yet her hand went straight through it. Jerking it back, she looked at her palm, to see that she was slightly transparent. She poked her head through the door. Daphne nor Elvis was found._

_Checking the other rooms, Red came to the conclusion that she was alone, except for the chimps and kangaroos in Puck's bedroom._

_She went back downstairs not a moment too soon. The front door busted open to show Uncle Jake pointing a wand around suspiciously and Granny Relda with her battle-axe. Sabrina and Puck followed, carrying a large bag with a human sized lump inside. They brought it to the living room and placed it on the very couch Red had resided in when she was sick._

_Uncle Jake murmured something incoherent and thick metal bars sprang around the couch, representing a jail cell. If a jail cell were in a house._

_He pointed the same wand at the figure and the bag disappeared, revealing…Daphne?_

_Red was momentarily frozen in shock. The same braided pigtails, same color hair, same hands, same feet…everything was the same, right down to the hairline._

_Except for one detail._

_Her eyes. Daphne's brown eyes, usually filled with happiness and cheer, were now tar black, as if she were possessed._

_Daphne sprang up from the couch and started frantically trying to shake the bars. She screamed in pain and began pulling at the roof of the cage._

_Red looked over at the family's reactions. Puck looked solemn faced, but his fists were clenched closed so tightly that his knuckles were white._

_Jake had his eyes closed and his mouth was moving without a voice, as if he were praying._

_Granny Relda looked anywhere but at Daphne who now started kicking the bars._

_Out of all, Sabrina looked the worst._

_She was full-out sobbing, her face buried in her hands. She was shivering like she was freezing and shook her head back and forth as if to say: 'This isn't happening. It's just a dream. It's just a dream.'_

_Sabrina then got up and approached the cage. Puck started forward, but Jake held him back. Sabrina slowly put her shaking hand through the bars and reached out to stroke Daphne's hair._

_For a moment, Daphne's eyes returned brown, but were full of fear. The irises returned to black as she held onto Sabrina's hand and dug into it with her nails._

_Sabrina quickly snatched her hands back out of the cage, and stumbled away, not believing that it was Daphne._

_Suddenly, Daphne seemed calm. She sat upright on the couch and tilted her head to the side, listening for something. She whistled a few notes, but it sounded like a bird's twittering._

_A black shadow passed by the window and Red rushed to it. She looked up and saw obsidian black scales formed around a giant mass. Its bat-like wings were flapping slowly, and it was coming towards the house._

_A long, sleek neck was snake-like, and started glowing a warm orange. The rest of the Grimms shoved around the window._

_Sabrina was bent over to see the window while passing straight through Red's transparent body. When she saw what was outside, her eyes grew as large as saucers. She shouted one word before a fiery mass was shot at the house._

_"DRAGON!"_

* * *

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! I'M STILL EXCITED! XD XD XD XD XD**

**Did you like it? I did, but I'm biased. :3**

**This is the longest ANYTHING I've ever written! A solid 2,150 words, excluding the A/N! The second longest is 1,470! AAH! XD**

**SQUEE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!**

**Anon Reviews from 'Mine, At Last':**

**KarateQueen78: Thank you!**

**Guest: If you told me what you didn't like, I would be happy to change it...**

**Erin As Always: Hi! Thanks so much! I might write something later...Do you have any requests?**

**Review to save the Grimms...**


	2. AN Apology and Promise

**A/N: I am really sorry.**

**I really don't have any excuse. I procrastinated for **_**6 months. **_**6 months, geez. I guess I forgot about this, and I'm REALLY sorry. I got put into public school, and that was stressful, since it's my first time. So that took up a lot of time.**

**Also, this is now a joint account. My best friend, Nia, (Nia: Hi!) is the other part. She is going to help me update quicker, which is a good thing.**

**-Jess**

**Nia: Hello! I apologize for Jess' procrastination; I should've gotten onto her earlier. I'll mostly be editing her work and working on her self discipline. I may do a one-shot or two in the future, but nothing big.**

**_DO EXPECT AN UPDATE LATER THIS WEEK. _I say that with confidence. She WILL be updating _much quicker. _I can't promise weekly updates (we'll try) but what I CAN promise is AT LEAST two updates per month. I'll pay her, bribe her, and motivate her in any way that I can; You guys WILL get that update.**

**-Nia (smiles!)**


	3. In Sickness

**A/N:**

**Jess: Happy really late Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza, New Years, Valentines Day, St. Patrick's Day, and happy early Easter!**

**This was going to be up on Thursday, but I wanted to make it up to you guys for procrastinating so much, so it's just over 2.6 thousand words. :)**

**Nia: I got you guys chocolate to make up for it. *chocolate* :)**

**Jess: This chapter is dedicated to SweetShireen! Congratulations on winning the Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012! Woohoo!  
**

**Read on...**

* * *

Red bolted upright on the couch and immediately wished she hadn't. What little remained of her stomach flipped, causing Red to slowly return to her former position.

Daphne, who had successfully finished her homework and was buried in one of Granny's books, noticed the sudden movement behind her. Realizing it was Red, Daphne placed her bookmark in between the pages of the book and said to the girl, "Oh, hey Red! Did you sleep well?"

Red's timid voice replied with a 'yes' and she felt her own forehead. She had started a cold sweat in her sleep. She remembered that she had yet to take her medication, and ask Daphne, "Could you get my medication? The one Nurse Sprat gave me?"

"No problem," Daphne answered, "Do you want some water, too? The medicine has that icky cherry flavor-blegh." Upon saying this, Daphne stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes, causing both girls to giggle.

"Yes, please." Red responded, pulling the blanket over her arms.

Daphne quickly returned with a glass halfway filled with water, a teaspoon, Red's medicine, and saltine crackers. "Granny said you should eat these with your medicine," Daphne explained, seeing Red look curiously at the crackers, "They're supposed to help settle your stomach."

Red slowly set up, careful not to displease her stomach, and drank two teaspoons of the medicine, along with the water. Daphne continued her story of what happened at school while Red nibbled on a cracker. Occasionally, Red would ask Daphne to slow down or repeat what she said, but most of the time, Red focused on Daphne's eyes. They would blink once, twice, three times, and remained the chocolatey brown they had always been. After reassuring herself they wouldn't change in the middle of her dialogue, Red it payed full attention to Daphne's story.

Daphne continue talking about the slapping in the lunch room, and wasn't oblivious to the tiny blush on Red's cheeks when she mentioned Brian Arkwright. The two girls continued their conversation until Puck flew down the staircase and into the living room.

"Yo Marshmallow," he addressed Daphne, "I need a book."

Daphne became silent. "You're going to...read?"

"Yeah!" Puck said excitedly, his green eyes filled with childish mischief, "I figured that my glop grenades are getting kind of boring. Chimp poop, rotten eggs, the moldy food in the back of the fridge... Expected stuff, you know? So I was thinking," Puck started to pace back and forth, "If I can find the awesome ingredients the Old Lady puts in her food, it'll be a breakthrough for my pranks! People on the streets will shout my name and reward me with money and food and-"

"So you need a cookbook?" Daphne interrupted.

"Is that the thingy the Old Lady reads out of for her food?" Puck asked. Seeing Daphne nod her head, he replied, "Yes! Bring me a bookcook!"

"Cookbook." Red corrected him. Puck looked at her and said, "Yes. That. I require it immediately!"

Daphne ran into the kitchen once again and came back a minute later carrying a stack books taller than Basil, leaning scarily to her left. Puck rushed over to her, swooped up the books in his hands, and maniacally cackled all the way to his room.

Sabrina then appeared in the room, crashed into a stuffed chair, and shook her head while claiming, "I don't even want to know..."

* * *

A week had passed and Red had gone from having a minor cold to having a threatening sickness. Throbbing headaches and daily migraines proved to be the best of her symptoms. Her stomach couldn't hold down anything besides the saltine crackers and occasionally water; it all came back up in a matter of minutes. Demented nightmares that no one could understand arrived every other night, if they were lucky. Red's skin turned a sickly pale and her lips chapped and peeled. She had a constant fever, and was either freezing cold or burning up.

The couch soon became Red's personal territory. She would spend all day lying down, trying to rest her stomach. Red would usually nap from noon until Daphne, Sabrina, and Puck came home. She would fall asleep after eating dinner and vomiting at around 7 o'clock. She'd wake up screaming from nightmares at exactly midnight, every time.

Since he was her adopted father, Mr. Canis was always by her when she napped, vomited, or ate, and eventually began sleeping and the overly stuffed chair next to her to calm her in the middle of the night.

Next to no one else dared to enter the room in fear of catching the cold. Even Elvis sensed something wrong in the house, and steered clear of the sick child. Granny Relda, Mr. Canis, and Daphne were the only ones brave enough to enter. Granny Relda only stayed briefly to deliver meals, be sure she took her medication, and hold back her hair when she vomited.

After Mr. Canis, Daphne stayed in the room the longest. "She's my best friend," Daphne said one day, when questioned why she took the risk, "and it's my job to make sure she feels better than she looks."

Daphne often read books aloud, caught Red up on what happened in school, or stayed in the room for companionship when Mr. Canis was meditating. Once, Daphne brought Red a huge, sparkly 'Get-Well-Soon!' card from her class. Everyone had signed it, and written a message. When Red saw that Brian had ended his message with 'Love, Brian', a large grin planted itself on her face for the rest of the day.

One time, Daphne came home with a thick packet of work for Red from all the teachers. Red eyed the packet for a full minute before shoving it under the couch. It was Daphne who retrieved it, and gave it back to the teachers the next day, claiming Red was "too weak to concentrate".

They tried to find the source of the worsening fever over and over, but to no avail. Granny and Mr. Canis tried different sheets, different clothes, normal food... They even went as far as getting in air purifier. Granny tried taking away the medicine, but Red then started to vomit mucus and small clots of blood. They quickly put her back on the medication to avoid her coughing her guts up.

Uncle Jake had been calling Everafters all over the world, trying to find out if any of them experienced the same thing. Italy, Japan, Madagascar, Peru... None of them could explain the serious illness.

On a particular Saturday morning, Red could be found leaning over a silver bowl with Mr. Canis holding back her hair. It had been the fifth time since she had woken up.

Red grabbed a tissues from the seemingly never ending box on the table while Mr. Canis went to clean the bowl and bring back another one. She turned and clicked on the portable fan Daphne had set up. The cool air felt good on Red's face.

Mounds of books had been pushed to the sides earlier that week to reveal a single window. Its thick, dark green curtain was drawn back, which allowed the morning sunlight to flood the room. It brightened up the room, which was a huge difference from the murky, yellow-orange ceiling light. She enjoyed light and warmth of the sun; at least, when she wasn't burning up.

At the position she was in, the light was temporarily blinding her. She was changing position when she realized how _thin_ she had gotten. She could almost see the bones in her arms, her legs were stick-like, and her ribcage noticeably jutted out from her chest. She had become weaker with each continuing day. A single tear leaked from Red's eyes.

What was happening to her?

* * *

Sabrina approached the double doors of her high school.

Halfway through flying Sabrina to school, Puck claimed he had forgotten about 'unfinished business' he needed to take care of. He had zipped back to the house and Sabrina hadn't seen him since.

Upon seeing the look in Puck's eyes and devious grin, Sabrina jogged to school as quickly as she could. She knew if she didn't, her hair would be the victim of Puck's next infamous prank.

When the metallic doors opened, Sabrina was greeted with overlapped conversations of gossip, fashion, sports, and every other thing you could think of. Muscular guys gave each other noogies and launched spitballs onto the ceiling. A group of six or seven girls were stationed by the lockers over to the right. They were, from head to toe, over dressed in jewelry, makeup, short skirts, tight shirts, and tall shoes.

Sabrina spotted Calvin, a mute boy, sipping from a water fountain. She also saw a group of pimply guys wearing saggy pants, skull patterned shirts, chunky shoes, and backwards baseball caps.

Garret, the boy leading the group, was known for smoking and having various detentions through his freshman year to his current junior status. The only reason he had yet to be suspended summer school was his shocking 4.0 GPA.

Sabrina knew Garret was heading over to pick on Calvin, so she stepped closer to his path and casually tripped him. She then discreetly shoved her way into the growing crowd around him, but stayed close enough so she could she what happened. The water bottle Garret was holding had exploded when he fell on it, which caused it to look like he had an..._accident. _It was momentarily silent as everyone, including Garret, looked at his current appearance.

Snickers and giggles turned into chuckles which then became the gathered crowd laughing and pointing. Many people had pulled out their phones and were quickly texting their friends to come laugh with them. Garret then stormed into the men's restroom with an embarrassed, red blush, glued to his cheeks.

Calvin had been smart and disappeared off onto the side, almost invisible, but Sabrina still saw him. He was hunched over and clinging onto his stomach. For a brief moment, Sabrina panicked. Had Garret punched him when she hadn't noticed? He hadn't, as she then saw him with a huge grin on his face. He had been laughing. She inwardly smiled; Calvin almost never showed any emotion.

Sabrina turned around and started making her way through the crowd of laughter, which was slowly dispersing. Before she was out of earshot, though, she heard a high pitched girl say to another girl "Ohmigooosh, I can't believe he threw up on himself. Gross." Sabrina was surprised. Rumors already? It must have been a record.

She finally found herself at locker 187. She dialed her combination and swung the cheaply spray painted tan door to the right, revealing a neat, organized books, an over-stuffed planner, and a bag of gym clothes. She hung her plain, black backpack on the metal hook in the back, and a pale arm appeared from behind her and shoved a Geography book in between her gym clothes and the locker wall.

Sabrina turned around and saw Arabelle, her friend. Arabelle was a short 5'2, with Sabrina nearly five inches taller. She had brown hair that was naturally tight-curled and ended right above her shoulders. Oval glasses were always positioned directly in front of her brown eyes; she was almost blind without them.

"You know you'll have to clean you locker out eventually, right?" Sabrina asked as Arabelle drew another book, Language Arts, out of her blue bag and placed it next to the Geography book.

"Good morning to you, too." she replied, "And, yes, I will clean it out some day. But not today."

The brunette then walked down the hall to locker 349. She opened it and various papers tumbled out, and onto the ground. Shoving her bag in the messy locker, she bent over, picked up the papers, and forced them into the locker as well. The duo continued on to their first period and walked down the almost empty hallway. Puck decided to rush in and take the first open seat, next to Calvin and a redhead named Alicia, as soon as the late bell rang. The front pocket of his green hoodie seemed to be stuffed with _something,_ as large lumps were protruding from it. Was it just Sabrina, or did it suddenly smell funny?

Puck glanced at Sabrina and saw her nose crinkle up at the smell. He wore a satisfied grin and mouthed, _'Get ready.'_

It would be a long day.

* * *

_"Daphne Grimm, please report to the front office. Daphne Grimm, to the front office."_

The brunette girl in the braided pigtails looked up at the speaker. The majority of her class had their eyes trained on her. Their math lesson had gotten particularly boring, and many of the students would pay to get out of class, even momentarily.

She arose from her chair, grabbed the hall pass in a cup near the door, and left the room. The hallway was empty, and the slight patter of her shoes against the tiled floor softly echoed off the walls.

Turning left and seeing the office sign, Daphne suddenly became worried. Did something happen at home? Was there another mystery afoot? What if something happened to Sabrina and Puck at school?

She opened the pale green door to the front office. There was a long desk, where two women were typing at keyboards. A sign-in/sign-out sheet with a pen rested on top of the deck with a bouquet of fake flowers. Doors at the back of the room led to the Principal's Office and the Teacher Lounge. Bookshelves decorated the left wall, along with a worn, blue couch against the wall behind Daphne. On the left were different awards, degrees, and newspaper articles of past events the school had done. A round, wooden table was in the corner, and four wooden chairs were pushed into it.

On of the ladies, Janet Louis by her name tag, looked up and said, "Are you Daphne Grimm?"

Daphne nodded her head and Janet spoke again, "Your mother called. She'll be picking you up in a few minutes. If you would grab your things and wait here for her, that'd be great." She then returned her focus to the computer screen and began typing once more.

Daphne turned around and walked down the hallway once more. She slowly opened the creaky door to the classroom, trying not to be noticed. It didn't work, however. About ten pairs of eyes were directed towards the door, wondering who would enter the classroom. Upon seeing Daphne, the eyes returned to their previous work.

She approached her desk, gathered her work and books, and placed them in her binder. She went up to her teacher Mr. Harrison, who was grading papers at his desk.

"Mr. Harrison?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, Ms. Grimm?" was his monotone reply.

"My mom is picking me up. Is there any homework?" Mr. Harrison had a knack for assigning homework at the end of the day, last minute, so Daphne was surprised hen he handed her two worksheets.

"Thank you." Daphne responded.

"Have a nice weekend, Ms. Grimm." Mr. Harrison said.

"You too." she said subconsciously.

Daphne proceeded to shove her things in her backpack and go back to the front office. Veronica was already there. She hugged Daphne and explained that she had already signed her out. The two walked over to Veronica and Henry's gray car. The moment they were both buckled, Veronica's smile disappeared from her face as she said two words that made Daphne go pale.

"It's Red."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Jess: Yay! I did it! Wahoo! :D Oh, and I apologize for any cliche-ness at Sabrina's high school. I needed that in there, but I was afraid it would be too stereotypical... I probably won't do anymore of those, haha.**

**Nia: Woo! :D Finally! NOW START WRITING BEFORE YOU PROCRASTINATE AGAIN!**

**Jess: Fine...**

**Nia: Okay, two other things:**

**1. Do you want us to have a Question of the Update/Chapter/Week?**

**2. We set up a poll on our profile. Which two days do you want us to update? The day with the most votes will be our chosen date. :)**

**Thank you! :)**

**-Jess and Nia (smiles!)**


End file.
